Coup de chaud
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Une sortie à la plage pour la famille Swan-Mills, rien de mieux qu'un petit -gros- coup de soleil pour rapprocher deux femmes... One-Shot SwanQueen!


**Salut salut tout le monde! Petit OS pour vous faire patienter entre deux chapitres et puis parce que j'avais envie de le poster! En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture! :3**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de OUAT ni l'univers d'ailleurs, ils appartiennent à ABC!**

* * *

Storybrooke est une petite ville portuaire du Maine. Tout le monde s'y connait, la vie y est agréable et simple. Les rues sont généralement animées par les discussions entre voisins ou par les quelques voitures qui circulent. Pourtant, ce jour-ci, les rues sont désertes. Il suffit de lever les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi. Le ciel est d'un bleu azur aveuglant et aucun nuage n'ose défier les rayons du soleil qui tapent plus fort que jamais. C'est une journée caniculaire qui frappe la ville. Les habitants se sont alors soit réfugiés chez eux, soit à la plage. Et c'est là qu'avait décidé d'aller Henry pour son premier jour en vacances. Sans vraiment savoir comment il avait réussi cet exploit, il avait convaincu ses deux mères de l'accompagner. Il préparait donc tranquillement ses affaires, une pointe d'excitation grandissant en lui en attendant qu'Emma n'arrive.

Regina, elle, était déjà prête. Son maillot de bain était déjà enfilé et camouflé sous une robe légère très différente de celles qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle tournait en rond dans son bureau, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour surveiller l'arrivée de la blonde. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de cette sortie. Après tout, Emma et elle ne s'entendait mieux que depuis très peu de temps, peut-être qu'une sortie à la plage était un peu prématurée... Mais Henry l'avait convaincu, en lui disant qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise avec ses deux mères, que cela le rendrait très heureux. Il connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'il avait joué la bonne carte, elle avait dit oui.

Lorsque la petite voiture jaune se gara devant le portail du manoir, la brune descendit les escaliers et enfila ses chaussures.

"Henry! Emma est arrivée, dépêche-toi de descendre."

Elle entendit son fils dévaler les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant handicapé.

"Doucement avec les escaliers, tu pourrais tomber.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans maman, je sais descendre les escaliers sans trébucher..."

Elle sourit tendrement à Henry et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle avait du mal à se dire que son fils était déjà si grand, que tant d'années avaient passé depuis qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras au service d'adoption.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par quelques coups donnés sur la porte. Elle ouvrit doucement et sourit à Emma qui se tenait devant. Sans le vouloir, son regard se promena sur le shérif, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir en robe, encore moins d'aussi légère. Voyant qu'elle était observée, la blonde toussa légèrement. Prise en flagrant délit, Regina rougit fortement et s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer.

"Vous êtes prêts?"

Les deux Mills hochèrent la tête et prirent leur sac respectif.

"Okay, deux solutions: on y va à pied mais avec cette chaleur je déconseille... Sinon on prend ma voiture, je vous préviens juste que la clim c'est pas ça avec elle.

-Troisième option: on prend la voiture de maman. La clim fonctionne à merveille et on est sûr qu'elle ne va pas tomber en miette avant d'arriver."

Regina eut un sourire satisfait qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Emma frappa amicalement son fils à l'épaule.

"Miss Swan, je ne vous permets pas de frapper mon fils lorsqu'il dit la vérité."

Elle se retourna vers elle, ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou pas. Mais devant l'air amusé de cette dernière, elle se prêta au jeu.

"Autant pour moi, votre Altesse. J'en conclue donc que nous allons nous rendre à la plage dans votre carrosse?

-Cela me semble plus logique, en effet."

Elles se sourirent et sortirent, suivies par Henry qui était ravi d'aller à la plage. Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois installés, Regina démarra et conduisit jusqu'au bord de mer.

"Maman, je viens de recevoir un message de Grace, elle sera là-bas avec Thomas et Lucas. Je pourrais aller les rejoindre?

-Henry...

-Oh s'il te plaît maman..."

Il croisa le regard de sa mère dans le rétroviseur et sut qu'il avait gagné, un fois encore.

"Très bien, mais rappelle-toi que tu nous as fait venir pour qu'on passe du temps tous les trois. Donc tu passeras nous voir de temps en temps.

-Promis! Merci beaucoup!"

Il sortit de la voiture en trombe et courut rejoindre ses amis.

"Cet enfant m'aura à l'usure...

-J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus il arrive à obtenir ce qu'il veut avec facilité.

-Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Il me faisait les yeux doux et j'étais incapable de résister..."

Emma baissa le regard en pensant à toutes ces années de la vie d'Henry qu'elle avait manqué mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je suppose qu'il tient de sa mère!

-Laquelle?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis encore en train de décider!"

Elles rirent ensemble et sortirent à leur tour. Après quelques minutes de marche, elles trouvèrent un petit coin de sable à moitié ombragé. Elles installèrent leurs serviettes, Regina choisit stratégiquement une place au soleil, souhaitant sûrement entretenir le teint hâlé de sa peau. Emma elle, se posa à l'ombre d'un arbre, peu déterminée à mettre de la crème solaire. Elle regarda quelques instants le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, la mer était bleue, les reflets du soleil dansaient à sa surface, aveuglant quiconque osait l'observer trop longtemps, un arc-en-ciel de couleur habillait la plage grâce aux serviettes et parasols en place... Et enfin, son regard dévia sur la personne à côté d'elle. Elle enleva précautionneusement sa robe, dévoilant son corps parfaitement sculpté. Elle plia le vêtement et le rangea dans son sac avant de réajuster discrètement son maillot. La blonde rougit d'avoir surpris un tel acte et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de fixer le Maire avec un peu trop d'intensité.

"Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait Miss Swan?

-Quoi? Oh euh... La mer est magnifique!"

Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Regina mais elle ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça elle prit la crème solaire et commença à s'en appliquer sur les jambes. Elle jouait avec Emma, elle calculait ses mouvements, les faisait lents et précis. Elle passa ensuite à ses bras puis à son ventre. Elle était consciente que son amie s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la mer pour ne pas la regarder, elle sentait son regard sur elle dès qu'elle tournait la tête, et cela l'amusait. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas expliquer pourquoi, elle aimait ça. Elle se leva soudainement et s'accroupit devant Emma, dos à elle.

"Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît?"

La blonde hocha la tête et prit le tube de crème. Elle en mit un peu sur sa main et commença à l'appliquer dans le dos de Regina. À peine l'avait-elle touchée qu'elle frissonna. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était la fraîcheur de la crème qui l'avait provoqué, mais au fond d'elle elle savait que les mains du Shérif lui faisaient un peu trop d'effet. Emma ne disait rien, elle observait avec attention chaque détail du dos de la brune, comme si elle souhaitait le mémoriser.

"Vous vous êtes endormie?

-Hm? Oh euh non, j'ai... J'ai fini."

Elle lui rendit le tube et se déshabilla à son tour. Ses joues étaient rouges, tout comme celles de son amie. Elle enleva donc rapidement sa robe et la jeta en boule au fond de son sac avant de s'allonger. Elle ne manqua pas le regard de Regina sur son corps mais considéra cela comme un juste retour des choses. Elle la vit sortir un livre dont la simple taille donna mal à la tête à Emma. Cette dernière s'allongea donc et ferma les yeux, c'était précisément ce qu'elle détestait à la plage, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle commença alors à gesticuler dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de se reposer.

"Miss Swan, si vous essayez de creuser un trou en bougeant, je vous conseille la pelle, c'est nettement plus efficace.

-Je déteste la plage.

-Pourtant vous avez accepté de venir.

-Pour Henry... Il voulait passer du temps avec nous. J'allais pas lui dire non."

La brune sourit.

"Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas la plage?

-Je m'ennuie."

La réplique arracha un rire à Regina.

"Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

-Je sais bien! Mais je ne tiens pas en place."

Elle s'assit alors et commença à jouer avec le sable lorsque son fils arriva.

"Maman, tu viens dans l'eau avec moi? Ça va te faire bouger un peu!"

Emma hocha la tête et se leva.

"Regina... Tu viens?"

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et considéra la situation.

"Pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être... Intéressant."

La petite famille marcha alors jusqu'à la mer, le sable leur brûlait les pieds et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de les plonger dans l'eau.

"C'est chaud...

-Miss Swan, arrêtez de vous plaindre."

Elle lui tira la langue et courut jusqu'à pouvoir tremper ses pieds. Même à plusieurs mètres derrière, Regina avait vu sa réaction à la température. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle évolua doucement dans l'eau, prenant soin de bien se mouiller la nuque, les bras et l'estomac. Emma la regardait, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Henry était déjà en train de nager plus loin et il lui semblait qu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait touché l'eau, elle était subjuguée par la brune. Cependant elle était consciente que si elle se faisait remarquer, elle pouvait dire adieu au peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait. Elle avança donc doucement vers les profondeurs, gardant un œil sur son amie.

Sans prévenir, Regina plongea alors avec grâce et ressortit quelques mètres plus loin. Son maquillage n'avait pas coulé, et même trempés, ses cheveux semblaient bien coiffés.

"Elle est meilleure une fois qu'on est dedans vous savez?

-Je... Oui."

Elle rougit et suivit son exemple. Elle était nettement moins gracieuse et moins à l'aise, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop frileuse. Elle ressortit la tête très rapidement, ses cheveux blonds goutant dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Emma sentait le regard de l'ancienne Reine sur elle et fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se retourner vers elle et le capter.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très à l'aise Miss Swan."

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. La réplique n'avait rien de méchant, une simple constatation amicale.

"Je... Je ne vais pas à la plage. Enfin je veux dire, je n'y allais pas à cause de... Et bien de ma situation familiale et en grandissant à New York je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner. Donc... Je ne sais pas vraiment nager. Juste les bases.

-Je vois. Nous allons donc rester proche du bord, vous aurez pieds ainsi."

Regina se rapprocha d'elle et resta là où l'eau ne leur dépassait pas la poitrine. Elle se laissa flotter et regarda Henry.

"C'est un vrai poisson dans l'eau... Il ne tient pas ça de moi.

-Henry détestait l'eau. Lorsque je lui ai fait prendre des cours de natation il pleurait pour ne pas y aller.

-Et vous l'avez forcé?"

Un regard de la part du Maire lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de juger, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas son intention.

"Un enfant qui n'aime pas l'eau a d'autant plus besoin de cours de natation qu'un autre. Cela lui a permis de prendre confiance en lui et surtout... D'apprendre que tout le monde flotte."

Sans prévenir, elle attrapa les jambes de la blonde et les souleva. Emma poussa un énorme cri qui fit se retourner quelques nageurs. Sa tête se retrouva sous l'eau quelques secondes puis remonta, elle paniquait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes ni les remettre dans l'eau pour se redresser. Elle entendit alors la voix de Regina par-dessus les remous de l'eau.

"Miss Swan, détendez-vous. Inspirez et laissez votre corps s'étendre."

Elle souffla rapidement mais décida de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Une sensation de légèreté s'empara d'elle et elle comprit. Elle flottait. Elle regarda le ciel puis ferma les yeux. C'était une agréable sensation que d'avoir le soleil qui chauffait votre ventre et l'eau qui rafraîchissait votre dos.

Elle sentit la pression sur ses jambes se relâcher et elle pût redescendre tranquillement.

"Est-ce si terrible que ça?"

Avec un sourire timide, Emma lui dit que non.

"La prochaine fois, prévenez moi avant par contre. J'ai failli faire une crise de panique!"

Ce fut au tour de Regina de rougir.

"Je suis désolée mais j'étais persuadée que si je vous demandais vous diriez non.

-Mais pourquoi... Oh. Vous avez peur que je ne vous fasse pas confiance."

La brune fit mine de se désintéresser et observa Henry revenir vers elles. Il plongea sans qu'Emma ne le voit et se dirigea vers elle. Il saisit alors le mollet de sa mère biologique sous l'eau, ce qui provoqua un autre cri et une lutte acharnée contre ce qui s'agrippait à elle. Le jeune garçon remonta, visiblement fier de lui puisqu'il riait aux éclats. Sa mère adoptive le rejoignit bientôt et tous deux se moquèrent ouvertement d'Emma.

"Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Oh si Man, t'aurais dû voir ta tête!

-Tu étais sous l'eau, tu ne pouvais pas la voir.

-Je suis remonté assez vite pour en profiter."

Elle vit Regina essuyer une larme du coin de l'œil et décida de se venger. Elle aspergea son amie avec de l'eau avec un grand sourire satisfait. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes sans bouger et sans parler, Emma crut même qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Puis sans avertissement, elle lui rendit la pareille, aidée d'Henry qui se battait contre ses deux mères à la fois. Cela finit vite en bataille de guillis, si bien que le jeune garçon rendit les armes très rapidement. Ils riaient tous les trois aux éclats. Après quelques minutes pour se calmer, l'adolescent repéra ses amis plus loin et abandonna ses mères une fois de plus.

"Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait nous avoir à temps partiel uniquement.

-Comme tous les adolescents!"

Emma sourit et remarqua que la brune frissonnait.

"On va peut-être aller se sécher, tu as l'air d'avoir froid..."

Elle hocha la tête et elles se remirent à marcher vers les serviettes. Mais après quelques pas, Emma trébucha sur un rocher recouvert d'algues. Bien que son corps fût encore à moitié dans l'eau, sa chute était bien amorcée et la seule chose qu'elle trouva pour se rattraper fut Regina. Elle passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou et serra sa prise. Elle se retrouva donc suspendue au-dessus de l'eau, face à une Regina qui n'avait pas encore compris la situation. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, elles étaient proches, très proches, et cela les fit rougir comme jamais.

"Hum... Les serviettes."

Regina aida Emma à se redresser.

"Désolée pour ça.

\- Aucun souci, Miss Swan. Votre maladresse n'était un secret pour personne.

-Il faut bien qu'on me trouve un défaut!

-J'en ai quelques autres si vraiment vous en cherchez..."

Elles se sourirent et marchèrent en silence et précautionneusement jusqu'aux serviettes. Regina remit ses lunettes de soleil et se laissa sécher. Elle regarda la blonde à travers ses verres opaques et constata qu'elle s'était allongée sur le ventre, attendant de sécher aussi. Elle sourit et laissa son regard se promener sur le corps athlétique de son amie. Son dos était parfaitement dessiné, ses cuisses fermes et taillées. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Constatant alors qu'elle était en train d'apprécier le corps d'Emma, elle détourna le regard et prit son bouquin, l'après-midi allait être long.

Finalement, il passa plutôt vite pour Emma. Elle, qui d'habitude ne tenait pas en place, s'était endormie en quelques minutes après la baignade. Regina aussi, bien longtemps après cependant. Elle avait rangé son livre et avait jeté un coup d'œil à Emma. Le soleil avait légèrement tourné et commençait à réchauffer ses jambes. Son regard remonta doucement sur ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses. Elle était gênée d'apprécier autant les courbes de la jeune femme mais ne parvenait pas à en décrocher le regard. Elle s'était giflée mentalement et avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Ce fut également la première réveillée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle était à la plage et son premier réflexe fut de chercher Henry. Elle ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, jouant au volley dans l'eau avec ses amis. Elle eut un sourire attendri et se retourna vers Emma.

Regina eut un hoquet de stupeur, le dos de son amie était rouge. Le soleil avait tourné et l'avait prise en traitre. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de la blonde.

"Emma... Emma réveillez-vous!"

Elle reçut un grognement comme réponse mais vit le shérif bouger et se redresser.

"Qu'est-ce que... Regina?"

Elles étaient face à face, leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et la brune eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Elle se retint et recula un peu.

"Il faut que vous vous leviez Miss Swan.

-Tu pourrais me tutoyer après tout ce temps, t'as même failli me noyer après tout."

Elle sourit et reprit.

"Lève-toi, tu as pris un énorme coup de soleil dans le dos. Tu ne dois plus prendre le soleil.

-Quoi? Mais je m'étais mise à l'ombre.

-Le Terre tourne. Vous... Tu as du te retrouver au soleil pendant que tu dormais.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir?"

Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'affichait Emma, plutôt une plainte désespérée.

"Désolée de ne pas être à votre disposition, Miss Swan. Je dormais, je viens juste de me réveiller.

-Eh merde...

-Langage 'Man!"

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Henry.

"Wow, rappelle-moi de t'offrir de la crème solaire pour ton anniversaire...

-Tais-toi gamin."

Regina souriait, elle se releva en même temps qu'Emma et commença à ranger ses affaires.

"On s'en va?

-Oui Henry, ta mère ne peut pas rester au soleil comme ça. Ça va s'aggraver."

Il laissa entrevoir un sourire déçu mais hocha la tête.

"Je suis désolée gamin... On reviendra.

-T'en fais pas, la plage n'est pas loin après tout!"

Ils rangèrent leurs serviettes et se remirent en route. Assoir Emma dans la voiture fut compliqué, les sièges étaient brûlants et lui faisaient mal, même si elle n'aimait pas se montrer faible, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue.

Elle remercia intérieurement Regina d'avoir fait la plage si proche de Mifflin Street. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture en vitesse et apprécia la sensation du vent sur son dos. Henry courut jusqu'à la porte et alla se servir à boire sous le regard désespéré de sa mère.

"Henry, tu mets du sable partout! File prendre une douche.

-Yep! J'y vais! Merci encore pour cet aprèm, c'était génial!"

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sable.

"On dirait que le gamin a ramené la plage jusqu'ici.

-On dirait en effet. Viens avec moi.

-Euh... Okay."

Elle suivit la brune dans les escaliers, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle y allait. Elle n'avait plus à craindre Regina, du moins elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de se faire égorger au détour d'un couloir. Ce qui lui faisait peur maintenant c'était le jeu dangereux auquel elles se livraient. Emma n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder ses mains loin du corps du Maire encore très longtemps, et elle était presque certaine qu'il en était de même pour Regina.

Cette dernière la fit entrer dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle commençait à être nerveuse, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

"Miss Swan, vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle?

-Seulement quand vous me tutoyez, madame le Maire."

Elle soupira et recommença.

"Je disais qu'il serait plus pratique que tu t'allonges sur le ventre, je pourrais mieux le faire pénétrer dans cette position."

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt et écarquilla les yeux en grand.

"De... De quoi?

-Le baume Miss Swan. Le baume après soleil.

-Oh! Oh oui pas de soucis!"

Elle savait que Regina l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait dû remarquer son absence et avait décidé de se moquer un peu d'elle.

"Mais ça ne risque pas de salir les draps? Je suis pleine de sable et le sel risque...

-Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Allongez-vous."

Elle n'avait pas pu remettre sa robe pour rentrer, elle se retrouva donc en maillot de bain, allongée sur le ventre, au milieu du lit de Regina, son ancienne ennemie. Elle entendit les pas de Regina se rapprocher et tourna la tête pour la voir. Elle était toujours en maillot, elle avait simplement enfilé une sortie de bain par-dessus qu'elle avait laissé ouverte.

"Ce n'est pas magique au moins?"

Un petit rire échappa à la brune.

"Non Miss Swan. Simplement un remède miracle que j'ai ramené de la Forêt Enchantée. Une plante que j'utilisais pour mes brûlures lorsque... Eh bien lorsque je m'exerçais.

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre.

-De quoi donc?

-De t'imaginer en Méchante Reine. Tu es... Tellement différente maintenant."

La brune ne répondit pas mais sourit.

"Installe-toi confortablement, ça risque de piquer un peu."

Elle hocha la tête dans les coussins et la posa sur ses bras repliés. Elle sentit les douces mains de Regina sur son dos, il ne semblait pas y avoir de baume dessus. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle sentit l'attache de son maillot céder.

"Je...

-Il faut que j'accède à la totalité de ton dos Emma, sinon ça ne sert à rien."

Une fois de plus elle hocha la tête. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, elle n'avait pas froid, elle anticipait juste les prochains mouvements de son amie.

"Bon, ça va être froid."

Délicatement, les mains de Regina se posèrent sur son dos, elles étaient recouvertes d'une sorte d'huile froide et odorante. Ce n'était pas gênant, cela lui rappelait ses escapades dans les parcs lorsqu'elle s'échappait de ses familles d'accueil. Elle sentit les pouces de la brune remonter sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque où elle fit quelques mouvements qui s'apparentaient à un message. Puis, elle redescendit sur ses épaules, glissant doucement vers ses côtes, ses hanches puis finit sur ses reins. Un violent frisson secoua Emma et bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun indice, elle était sûre que Regina l'avait ressenti. Cette dernière avait oublié pourquoi elle passait du baume à la blonde, elle était obnubilée par ce dos musclé et le contact soudain avec elle. Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur les hanches, ses mains sentirent le frisson qui avait traversé le shérif, et elle en était étonnamment satisfaite. Cependant ce n'était pas pour la masser qu'elle était là, juste pour soigner son dos. Elle remonta donc une dernière fois la colonne et redescendit sur les côtes, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer un tout petit peu plus loin que ne l'autorisait la bienséance. Elle sentit la naissance des seins d'Emma et cette dernière sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle en eut conscience. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la Reine et elle ôta ses mains. Emma sentit immédiatement le manque, elle avait besoin de ces mains sur elle, mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas avec une Reine, pas avec Regina, la mère de son fils, son ancienne ennemie et récente amie. Elle rattacha son maillot de bain et se redressa.

"Me... Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie."

Regina se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, elle fut suivie par la blonde qui lui ramenait le flacon de baume. Pendant quelques secondes, leur regard se fixèrent à travers le miroir, ce vert émeraude hypnotisait la maire et l'incitait à se noyer dedans. Elle se retourna pour la voir en face mais Emma était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. À seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs corps étaient presque collés, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Regina entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir le moindre de son. Les lèvres d'Emma s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. D'abord surprise, il fallut quelques secondes à Regina pour répondre. Ses mains encore humides se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde du shérif et elle sentit celles d'Emma se poser sur ses hanches. Elles approfondirent le baiser et eurent envie de plus, la tension de la journée et des années précédentes leur donnait envie d'avoir plus. Emma passa ses mains sous les fesses de la brune et l'assit sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et remonta ses mains pour aller caresser sa joue puis se promener dans ses cheveux poussés en arrière par la baignade. Elles s'embrassaient toujours, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Emma brisa le contact et obtint un grognement de protestation de la part de la brune. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis descendit le long de son cou. Elle lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et vit la chevelure brune retomber lorsque Regina bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle explora un peu plus le cou puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Elle captura le regard du maire, il était plus noir qu'à l'ordinaire, assombri par le désir. Regina vint poser ses mains sur le torse d'Emma, ses mains se baladant dans son décolleté pendant que les siennes passaient dans sa sortie de bain, écartant les pans pour laisser apparaître le corps parfait de la Reine. Leurs mains étaient curieuses et affamées, elles se nourrissaient de chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient. Manquant soudainement les lèvres d'Emma, la brune alla les chercher et les emprisonna dans un profond baiser, elle laissa ses mains courir jusque dans le dos d'Emma, encore recouvert du baume et trouva l'attache qu'elle voulait défaire pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Maman?"

Les deux femmes s'interrompirent, elles avaient oublié qu'Henry était là aussi. D'un coup de magie, Regina ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

"Maman? 'Man?"

Reprenant leurs esprits les deux femmes répondirent à l'unisson.

"Oui?

-Vous êtes dans la chambre?"

Elles se regardèrent et se laissèrent aller dans un rire nerveux.

"On arrive Henry."

Emma s'écarta et laissa descendre Regina de son évier, la faisant même passer devant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles venaient de s'embrasser, de se toucher et d'ensuite en avoir ri. Elles sortirent toutes les deux et allèrent rejoindre leur fils.

"Ah bah vous voilà...

-Désolée je mettais du baume après soleil à Emma."

L'intéressée rougit et hocha la tête.

"D'ailleurs, ça ne te brûle pas trop?

-Quoi? Oh non ça va."

En réalité elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser plus que ça.

"Il est déjà tard... Miss Swan, vous mangez ici?"

Le passage au vouvoiement fit sourire la blonde.

"Seulement si...

-Je te tutoie.

-Avec plaisir."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus mais brièvement. Henry les regardait et ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose.

"Vous êtes bizarres ce soir... Mais c'est cool. J'ai super faim!"

Il descendit les escaliers comme une flèche et les deux femmes entendirent un bruit fracassant.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Regina courut vers les escaliers pour voir son fils sur les fesses, un air vexé sur le visage.

"Henry... Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers?"

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'assoir sur le canapé en se massant les fesses. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Regina et Emma la trouva magnifique.

"Ça te dérange si je prends une douche avant de manger?

-Pas du tout, le baume doit avoir pénétré la peau maintenant. Je t'apporte ce qu'il faut et je vais nourrir le monstre."

Elles avancèrent donc vers la salle de bain de Regina qu'elles avaient quitté i peine quelques minutes. Elle lui posa deux serviettes sur l'évier ainsi qu'un t-shirt et un short de pyjama.

"Tu pourras mettre ça et prendre la sortie de bain rouge si tu as froid."

La blonde rougit et lui fit un sourire avant de s'enfermer. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, se rendant compte au passage qu'elle n'avait plus mal au dos, et se déshabilla. Elle se sentait... Bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Regina était en cuisine, préparant un simple plat de spaghettis qu'elle agrémenta de sauce bolognaise particulièrement divine. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire compliqué et voulait simplement déjeuner en compagnie de son fils et de sa... Et d'Emma.

"Henry, tu peux venir mettre la table s'il te plaît?

-Ouaip maman, j'arrive!"

Il éteignit la télévision et installa la table pour trois. Il regarda sa mère, elle avait le sourire pendu aux lèvres, et chantonnait même.

"Tu as l'air... Heureuse."

Elle se retourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

"Et c'est mal?

-Non au contraire, je trouve ça super! Est-ce que... C'est grâce à Emma?"

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par la question.

"Peut-être bien."

C'est ce moment précis que choisit la blonde pour apparaître.

"On parle de moi?"

La brune rougit et se retourna vers sa casserole.

"Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous Miss Swan."

La concernée prit un air faussement vexé et s'approcha des fourneaux pour regarder ce qu'elle allait manger.

"Ah super! Des pâtes!

-Tu es pire qu'une enfant...

-Oh oui. Mais on s'y fait à force, tu verras!"

Elle ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou pas, mais l'évocation d'un possible futur fit un peu peur à Regina.

"Commençons par manger."

Elle déposa le plat sur la table et servit tout le monde. Le repas se passa agréablement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si la scène dans la salle de bain n'avait jamais existé. La seule chose qu'il en restait était ces quelques regards qu'elles se jetaient, laissant Henry dans une grande confusion.

À la fin du repas, Regina fit la vaisselle et Emma essuya. Henry alla se coucher, prétextant qu'il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Il voulait juste éviter la vaisselle et cela amusa Emma.

"Ok, ce gamin tient définitivement de moi!

-C'est un adolescent, c'est normal qu'il essaie d'éviter les tâches ménagères.

-Je ne suis plus une ado, mais j'évite toujours autant ça.

-Et qu'es-tu en train de faire en ce moment?

-J'aide la maîtresse de maison pour qu'elle soit libre plus rapidement."

Elles se sourirent puis s'installèrent dans un silence confortable. Lorsque tout fut rangé, elles allèrent sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

"Emma... À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir cette fois non plus. Les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent délicatement sur les sienne dans un tendre et chaste baiser.

"Je ne regrette pas et honnêtement... Je n'ai pas peur. En tout cas pas s'il se passe effectivement quelque chose.

-Donc tu as bien peur de quelque chose?

-J'ai peur... Que ça gâche tout entre nous Regina. On commençait juste à se faire confiance, à devenir amies. Je ne veux juste pas tout fiche en l'air."

Regina prit une gorgée de vin et posa son verre sur la table.

"Ça ne gâchera pas tout Emma. Et... J'ai peur parce que j'ai toujours tout fichu en l'air jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens parce que je les aimais ou parce que j'avais peur pour eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Regina Mills, la femme la plus idiote sur cette planète, ou en tout cas dans cette ville... Je sais me défendre, ce n'est pas une ancienne Méchante Reine qui va me faire peur, okay?"

La brune sourit et prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on essaie alors?"

Pour toute réponse, elles partagèrent un baiser passionné et doux. Emma prit Regina contre elle et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, à se regarder dans les yeux et à s'embrasser timidement. Quoiqu'il se passe entre elles maintenant, elles allaient essayer de le conserver.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite! Bonne fin de semaine! :***


End file.
